Secrets, Lies and Misinterpretations
by SugarQuillss
Summary: Hogwarts isn't as calm a place as the first years on those first boat trips may hope. Lily knows this well. Rumours spread, Secrets kept, people hurt - It's enough to drive anyone insane. In her last year, can she manage to get by?


**A/N Okay here's the deal: I read this really awsome fanfiction called Our First Kiss by the writer I Am A Pegacorn. It was good but I thought it could use some longer paragraphs and a little more... Well... I didn't agree with it completely. But the plot line was nice, so I asked the author if I could do a re write and they said yes. I wrote the first paragraph to them and they liked it alot. So they replaced their original one with that. Now I am worried that it looks like THEY wrote it and not me. They thanked me aty the beginning for 'editing it for them' which sounds like I corrected spelling mistakes or something. So I have decided to put the chapters on here. So this is mine. I'll keep an eye out on the reviews it gets on the other writers page, but I really would like you all to come and review here if you read it here too! :D Thanks guys!**

* * *

I am Lily Evans. Evans. Note the Evans there. Not Potter, not Lupin (Despite Mary McDonald's constant hinting, and most definetly NOT Diggory. You read that right. Diggory. Oh yeah I bet you're wondering where that came from huh? Well it's a long story but it goes like this:

I was walking through the corridoors of school, on my way to meat up with some of the ravenclaw prefects, when a hand grabbed me, pulling me into the nearest classroom in proximity. Of course I assumed it was Potter - I mean, when isn't it? But obviously things are never so simple.

"Hey there Lily," the voice said, "How are you?"

It was in those first three words, I realized I had been mistaken. When did Potter ever call me LILY? Never, that's when. I turned quickly, to look at my captur, and immidiately realised it was, but of course, the infamous Amos Diggory.

"Um... H... Hi Amos..." I stuttered. I'm not quite sure what had made me so anxious. The fact he wasn't who I thought he was, or the fact that his hand had somehow made it's way into my hair. Not only that, but he was twirling the strands around his fingers, Making me nervous and shy - Not normal for Lily Evans.

"So Lily," He began, his hands not leaving my air "I've been watching you, you know. You're quite the pretty girl... Maybe we could hook up sometime... Like now maybe?..."

Eugh merlin, the thought of it now, is cringe worthy, especially as he leant in to kiss me. Luckily enough for me, or maybe not so, I managed to push him away.

"Amos... No offence or anything, but don't you have a girlfriend?" It seemed a wise thing to point out at the time, but looking back on it now, it was rather stupid since it only made his actions more certain to happen.  
He smiled slightly, running his hand down my cheek

"I'm dumping her Lils... For you... You've been catching my eye for quite a while now..."

Creepy. Super creepy. No... Like REALLY creepy. I shook my head in disbelief. This guy wasn't serious was he?

"Look, let's get one or two things straight... Firstly do NOT call me Lils. Under any circumstance. Or I'll slap you. Hard. Secondly, I can't go out with you. Sorry, but I don't like you in that way..."

Now most boys would get the picture - Nod and walk away awkwardly. But no. He went and FORCED himself onto me. FORCED. He leant in and kissed me softly to begin with, but slowly he forced the kiss to get out of control. Don't get me wrong, I WAS trying to push him away. My hands on his chest, pushing him as hard as I could (Which was admittedly not strong at all). From another point of view however, it probably looked like I was ENJOYING the kiss. Hell, kissing him back even! One problem though:

This other point of view happened to be that of the four marauder boys, who had chosen this moment to walk in on us.

I desperately tried to push him away, or come up for air long enough to get them to help, but there was no point. Say what you like about Diggory, but he is strong. From the corner of my eye I could see Potter leave in a huff, being the arogant idiot he can be. Predictably, Remus followed him to try and calm him, whilst Sirius stayed to confront me about it. Oh and Peter obviously followed Remus. He wouldn't want to get in a fight now would he.

"Evans you cow!" Sirius shouted at me. I was going to break loose and explain to him but Amos was dominating the kiss, leaving Sirius to stare at us wide eyed and wide mouthed.

"Atleast have the decency, Evans, to break away and EXPLAIN YOURSELF TO ME! You know James likes you and GOD, Diggory has a GIRLFRIEND! I thought you'd be better than this. Never thought of you as a common slut." And with this, he walked out.

As soon as the door shut, Diggory let me free from his grip. I slapped him hard around the face. How dare he do this? I had only just made friends with the marauders lot, and I had only just gotten to grips with... No... No not true... Well I hadn't wanted HIM of all people kising me! Even if it wasn't all bad...

"No Diggory I will NOT go out with you. And whip that stupid grin off of your face you idiot."

I stalked out of the room, and leant against the wall, tired and catching back my breath. This would be tough to explain

* * *

**A/N That okay? I hoped you liked it! Please give me some reviews - They are seriously apreciated and allow me to know that you care for the fiction and don't just see it as a pile of rubbish. Check out my other fics too! I have two one-shots for Dramione and Drarry, a collection of 50-200 wored long fics (Different ships), and a long term ScoRose fic (Though that's going REALLY badly and my writing has started going off-ish on it. I've been considering stopping it all together.). Also I know this one wasn't too long, but I will make future chapters longer if you want. xx**

**Again thanks and please Review! xxxx :D**


End file.
